Yours
by ChaseingPercy
Summary: Gray and Erza's story is confusing as all hell. But, Gray never wanted to change a single little thing about it. A bunch of one-shots of how their relationship develops.


_**Hello, reader! I have a lot of projects hidden in my phone and laptop. Random stories are accumulated over the years and only now have I had the confidence to publish a story. Haha. Your feedback is greatly appreciated, btw! I'd like to become a better writer.**_

_Characters of Fairy tail are not my property._

-GEGEGEGEGE-

Gray couldn't remember how he got into this position. He couldn't even remember how he got home on his bed, in his pajamas.

He groaned and sat up, massaging his forehead to try to make the throbbing to go away so that he could actually _think_. He started to get off the bed, but his leg bumped into somethi- _no_, some_one_.

He flinched. Who was this now? And how the fuck could he do to politely tell her to go on her way so he can tend to himself? The girl is wrapped under his blanket. His air conditioner is set to much colder than a normal person's would. Due to his high tolerance to cold. So, yeah. It was very, very cold and her reaction is as expected.

It made it hard to see her face though. He steeled himself when the body beside him moved, a groan was heard when she stretched. Her hand slapping him softly on the face. A lock of hair managed to slip out of the sheets. Gray's eyes widened.

A lock of red hair.

_No, _it wasn't just red. It was _Scarlet_.

_**Fuck.**_

Did they? He_ didn't-_ They _didn't_\- No, of course not. It was _Erza_ he was talking about here.

"E-Erza?" He croaked; throat still parched. Another groan and then she turned away from him. He shook her lightly. "Erza. Wake _up_." He yanked the sheets from her. Erza curled further on herself in a fetal position. She wore one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. That scared him even more.

"Erza, what happened last night?" He insisted, shaking her again by the hips. she slapped his hand away.

"_Later_." She groaned, annoyed.

This won't do at all, he needed answers.

Now.

"Erza..." He dragged on. "What happened? Did we-?"

"No!" Erza abruptly cut him off, visibly tensing. Gray breathe a sigh of relief and laid back down again.

"Thank, God." He looked back at Erza. Her back was turned to him.

"You were very drunk last night. Someone had to take you home. I tucked you in. Nothing happened." Erza narrated, her tone serious.

"Ooookay..." He said, confused at how she explained though he didn't want to question her with that tone. He heard her sigh. Erza sat up and reached over to the bedside table and handed him a glass of water with two pills.

"Here." She said, handing it to him. "You look awful."

Relief washed him at the sight of the clear liquid. He moaned as the water wet his parched throat. "Thank you." He sighed and then he was suddenly very aware that he only had bottom pajamas.

They were silent. Gray played with his glass, sloshing the remaining liquid inside. He eyed Erza, who was fumbling with something under the blanket.

"Gray." She started slowly. "I didn't know you couldn't sleep without that hat on." A playful shine in her eyes. Gray sat up, wide eyed. He grabbed his sleep hat. It looked like a Christmas hat but blue. He hid it behind him.

"What?! Wh- Who told you that?" He said, Erza was smirking now. She pointed at his face.

"You did."

"I can sleep without it on." He was positive he was blushing.

"You even _begged_ me to get it last night." She teased. He reddened further.

"Shut the fuck up. I _can_ sleep without it on." He grumbled, tossing the material in the opposite side of the room and glared at her. "I take it you took care of me last night?" He asked.

She blinked, surprised with the sudden change of topic. Erza moved to sit up, facing away from him. He thought he caught a glimpse of red cheeks. "Yeah, hauling your light ass was easy. It's no problem." Her tone though was off, then silence followed.

"Thank you still." Gray said, as he stood and picked a shirt from one of his drawers. "So..." He started and Erza looked at him curiously. "Want do you want for breakfast?"

-GEGEGEGEGE-

They settled in the kitchen, on the counter. Gray insisted he cook alone, giving Erza a mug of hot coffee.

"You just sit there." He insisted. Erza rolled her eyes. This was Gray's way of thanking Erza for last night.

"Do you have-"

"I already added two cubes of sugar and creamer. Just the way you like it." He said.

"That's nice of you. Thanks, Gray."

"Though, if I did something wrong, creamer and sugar's there." He pointed to one of the shelves. Erza nodded.

He cooked scrambled eggs for Erza and sunny side up for himself and cooked strips of bacon and hot dogs for them to share.

"You want rice with that?" He asked Erza. She was already chewing on a strip of bacon, she shook her head.

"How'd you learn how to cook?" She asked, sipping on her coffee.

"I learned from Ur, plus these are easy to do". He answered, not looking from his plate.

"Oh." She said. "Sorry." Gray nodded. "This doesn't taste bad, good job." She added lightening the mood.

Gray rolled his eyes.

Gray put the pans and dirty dishes to the sink when they finished eating. He filled them both a glass of water.

"I still can't remember a thing from last night." He grunted, settling back on the chair in front of Erza. She quickly grabbed her glass. Her face hidden and beet red. Gray didn't notice this, eagerly gulping down the cool liquid.

"Well, you challenged Cana. Again." She told him. Gray flinched.

"Who won?" It was Erza's turn to roll her eyes at his eagerness.

"Cana won by one more barrel than you. She had three and a half, you had two." She answered. Gray perked up at this.

"Hey! I'm getting close! A little more practice-"

"No, you will no longer participate in such activities." Erza interrupted, her eyes deadly. Gray felt shivers up and down his back. "I'll slit you throat if you do that again."

"Never doing it again, ma'am." He said rapidly.

"By the way, I really can sleep without the hat on." He added after a moment of comfortable silence. "I just... sleep better with it on."

-GEGEGEGE-

_**Chapter one is done! I don't know… I wanted Gray to have this cute thing (at least I think it's cute). Hence, his hat of sleep. **_

_**I've always wanted to write a one-shot, just one, for my first story (rated M too) though it didn't feel right. So, here we are with a bunch of them. Lmao.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
